


A Marriage In Peril

by redcandle17



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Adultery, F/M, Jealousy, Open Marriage, Prostitution
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-22
Updated: 2011-05-22
Packaged: 2017-10-19 17:03:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/203142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redcandle17/pseuds/redcandle17
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lucius and Narcissa's attempt at an open marriage is doomed by jealousy and possessiveness.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Marriage In Peril

It seemed incredibly foolish in hindsight, but Lucius had never expected this. If he'd known he was agreeing to let other men fuck his wife, he never would have talked Narcissa into making their marriage an open marriage. "Are you sure?" he asked.

"Quite," Narcissa replied.

Lucius had fucked over a dozen witches in the four months since Narcissa had granted him permission to have other women. If he forbid her to spread her legs for other men now, it would poison their marriage. She would use the unfairness of him terminating their agreement before she could enjoy it as leverage against him for the rest of their lives. "But Ludo Bagman, Cissy? The man is only slightly brighter than a puffskein."

"I'm not hiring him to tutor Draco; his mental acuity is irrelevant."

Lucius did not allow himself to be drawn into another fight about Marissa Abercrombie. That incident had been Narcissa's fault as much as his. If she'd told him upfront that Draco's governess was off-limits, he would not have seduced the woman. "It's beneath you to take such vulgar revenge, beloved. I'm disappointed in you."

Narcissa's blue eyes were cool. "I'm disappointed in you, too, dear husband. I informed you of my intentions as a courtesy; I was not asking your permission."

"You will take precautions to prevent pregnancy. You may be determined to act the whore, but I will not have you shame me by conceiving another man's bastard."

"Of course. I trust that you've taken precautions, Lucius?"

He had not the first couple of times; he'd been too excited at enjoying once-forbidden pleasures to think about contraceptive charms. But he wasn't about to admit that to his wife. "Of course."

They finished their after-dinner brandy in silence, then Lucius set his glass down on a side table for Dobby to clear away, and curtly bid Narcissa good night.

However instead of going to bed, he Apparated to Knockturn Alley. He walked pass Borgin & Burkes and turned into a narrow shop that promised real acromantula venom. He greeted the shopgirl and asked for the special. She gave him a suggestive smile and led him through the door into the backroom. There he climbed the stairs to a place he had not visited since the night before his wedding to Narcissa: Madam Céline's.

"Monsieur," the madam greeted him in her affected French accent. "So good to see you again."

Lucius was in no good to charm anyone tonight. "Give me a slim blonde ready to have her arse spanked hard," he said, forgoing pleasantries.

"Oui, Monsieur Malfoy."

"She is to address me as 'master,'" he added, following her to a private room containing only a large bed, a single chair, and a chest that he knew was filled with every erotic toy a man could want.

"Oui."

Lucius removed his cloak and folded it over the back of the simple wooden chair. He turned the chair to face the door and sat down to wait.

It was nearly five minutes before the girl came. "I'm sorry I kept you waiting, master," she said, trying to entice him with her pouty lips.

Lucius patted his thigh. "Come here."

She tried to sit in his lap, but he bent her over his knee. She had a nice round arse despite her slim build. Lucius caressed her for a moment before delivering a stinging slap to her rear. She cried out, begging for mercy. But Lucius was merciless tonight. He spanked her without restraint, not stopping until his arm began to tire.

"Oh, master," she whimpered. "No more. I'll behave, I'll be good."

Her arse was red and the tears on her face looked genuine. Lucius felt no pity; she would be compensated with a handsome sum of galleons. He struck her one last time to show what he thought of her promise to be good, then he pushed her off his lap. "I'm not done with your arse. Prepare yourself."

When the girl was ready on the bed, waiting on her knees, with her legs wide apart and her face buried in a pillow, Lucius rose from the chair and began to undress. He circled the bed, admiring what he owned.

"Please, master," she begged.

He climbed up behind her and gave her another spanking, this one brief and a bit gentler. She wriggled obscenely, the movement reminding Lucius of other things he could be doing to her. He lined his cock up with the little hole between her cheeks and pushed hard. She groaned as he filled her. Her tight little arse was well-lubricated, but Lucius was big enough to make it painful for her.

He fucked her roughly, making no attempt to fondle her cunt or make it enjoyable for her. This was just as much a punishment as the spanking, and Lucius punished her well before spending himself.

He went home tired and satisfied. Narcissa was awake, but she didn't acknowledge him when he crept into bed beside her. Lucius entertained the fantasy that she was feeling properly chastened. He knew she was made of sterner stuff than that, though, that's why he'd married her. He went to sleep wondering what she would do to get even.

 

He found out five days later at a charity ball when Narcissa accepted some young Ministry bootlicker's invitation to dance. The boy was delighted by his good fortune and even at a distance Lucius could hear him chattering excitedly. Then Narcissa put her mouth to his ear and whispered to him.

The boy left the dance floor as soon as the song ended. A few minutes later Narcissa left too. Lucius followed her, but that ancient old bat Griselda Marchbanks accosted him. She was too important to brush off and Lucius was forced to chat with her. By the time he managed to excuse himself and find his wife, the boy was under her skirt.

Narcissa was leaning against the wall in a shadowy alcove, her robes hiked up and her legs spread wantonly. The boy was on his knees, lapping at her cunt like a man finding water in the desert. Lucius wanted to snap his neck. He wanted to drag Narcissa home and remind her who she belonged to. He wanted to fuck her until she was too sore to think of another man. Instead he had to watch as she unfastened the boy's trousers and raised her leg to help him enter her.

She moaned. Lucius fumed. She was being indiscreet, fucking the boy practically in public and making enough noise to attract attention. Not that there was anyone else lurking in this corridor, but one never knew when someone could pass by. The boy began to pump faster. He was telling Narcissa how beautiful she was, how good she felt.

Lucius willed him to finish and walk away, to leave her unsatisfied, with fluid dripping from her cunt like the whore she was determined to be. But the boy slowed, until Narcissa urged him to go faster again.

"AaahhHHH."

It hurt to hear Narcissa make that sound for another man. Lucius had liked to believe he was the only man who could make her come like that. He went back to the party.

He had danced with two elderly witches and three Ministry officials' fat wives before Narcissa finally came back. Lucius tried not to imagine what else she had done with the boy. She had taken care to clean herself up though. She looked as impeccable and coolly beautiful as she had when they'd first arrived at the party.

Lucius couldn't endure another moment of this. He went to her, brushing aside Cornelius Fudge himself with the barest of apologies.

"There you are," she said, like he was the one who'd been off fucking some stranger in public like an animal.

"Let's go home." He grabbed her elbow in a firm grip.

She acquiesced, but the set of her lips let Lucius know she wasn't going to be so docile once they got home. And sure enough, as soon as they'd Apparated back to Malfoy Manor, she let loose.

Narcissa rarely raised her voice, but tonight she shouted. "What the hell were you thinking, Lucius? Dragging me out of there like that? As if you have any right to be angry after what you did. You did this to our marriage, Lucius!"

The noise caused Dobby to come running. "Mistress is upset," the house-elf fretted. "What is Dobby to do?"

"Get out," Narcissa said, and the creature hurriedly obeyed.

"You'll wake Draco," Lucius said, trying to calm Narcissa. This new hot anger of hers had thrown him off balance and he wasn't sure how to fight back.

Narcissa simply cast a silencing charm on the room and continued to shout at him. "You despicable son of a muggle-loving bitch. You want to have your cake and eat it too? Well, how does it taste, Lucius?"

"You agreed," Lucius said feebly.

"I didn't think you were really serious. I wanted to see what you'd do, but I never dreamed that you would actually do it. I thought you only liked the fantasy, that you'd realize what the reality meant and not go through with it."

"Narcissa..."

"And in our own home, too." Narcissa began to cry. "That was the worst. Draco's teacher. You're a common cliché, Lucius Malfoy."

Lucius wished he'd never thought of the stupid idea, wished he'd never said anything to Narcissa, wished he'd been content with what he had. "I'm sorry, Cissy. Let's forget the entire thing. I'll never touch another woman again."

"Damn right, you won't, or I'll hex your cock off." She sniffed and wiped her tears away.

He was forgiven. Lucius exhaled sharply in relief. "I'll swear an Unbreakable Vow to be faithful, if you want."

"Don't be silly. Who could we trust to be our Bonder?"

That was what Lucius was counting on. He was sincere in his promise to be loyal, but if temptation should ever prove too much, he didn't want to die because of it. He grasped Narcissa gently by the shoulders, looking into her eyes and willing her to believe him. "Then my word will have to be good enough."

"You know it is." She gave him a sardonic smile. "However I believe you owe me a debt. I know you've been with at least eight women, while I only had the chance to be with two men before you changed the rules."

Two? Lucius hadn't known she'd gone ahead and slept with that empty-headed Quidditch player Ludo Bagman. But focusing on that now would derail negotiations. "How about a month in Paris for each lost chance?"

"No, I think the only fair compensation would be for me to enjoy more handsome young men until you and I have had an equal number of extra-marital partners."

"Narcissa, be reasonable."

"I would accept your submission to me, one night a month for the next six years, instead."

"One night a month for six months."

"Six nights a month for six months."

Lucius hated the thought of being subservient to anyone. The bowing and groveling had been the hardest part of being one of the Dark Lord's Death Eaters. He was almost tempted to let Narcissa have her fun with other men, but he remembered the rage he'd felt watching her earlier tonight and he swallowed his pride. "Agreed."

"Excellent," Narcissa said. There was a look on her face that Lucius had never seen before. He was reminded that she was Bellatrix Lestrange's sister and a daughter of the House of Black. He was not going to enjoy the next six months.

"Shall we begin tonight?" he asked.

"Yes, we shall. Undress and wait in the bedroom. I'll be with you after I check in on Draco."

Lucius nodded curtly.

Narcissa tilted her head and studied him a moment before giving him a deceptively sweet smile. "You know, I think I'd like you to call me 'mistress' on these nights."

She was pushing it. Lucius was about to snap at her angrily, then he realized that this was his first test. Submit to her or allow other men to have her. "Yes, mistress," he said.


End file.
